tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
A Touchy Subject
Log Title: A Touchy Subject Characters: Backblast, Scales, Tank, Upshot Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: May 26, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: Worries about Optimus and about the nucleosis infection go hand in hand. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 12:59:17 on Sunday, 26 May 2019.' (New BB message (4/66) posted to 'Autobot' by Backblast: Current status of Optimus Prime) <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Now I don't want to hear anyone bitching about it." <> Tank says, "Is Optimus gonna be alright?" <> Scales says, "We're working on it, and we'll get it done eventually. The only question is how long it's gonna take." <> Upshot says, "So, was Optimus relieved of command or did he volutarily give it up. You and Ratcher don't agree on that, and that's an important distinction for morale." Backblast sends a radio transmission. <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Uh... sort-of both?" <> Scales says, "Oh, uh... the second. After a, uh, discussion." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "That's a good way to put it, thank you. Yes, he gave it up after a... tense moment, brought on by the nucleosis. As... soon as Prime got control of himself back from the Nucleosis rage, he remembered himself, and voluntarily stood down." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "...I don't know if I could've done that." <> Upshot says, "Might want to figure out which one you want to go with and stick to that version. The more things you have to explain the less confidence it instills." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "As for whether he's going to be all right? I can't honestly say yes or no. All I can promise is that the very best of Autobot medical are doing everything we can." <> Scales says, "We'll figure it out." <> Tank says, "I w's 'bout t' have t' question Prime, after our last talk." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "I don't advise that." <> Scales says, "I'm really happy people were concerned, but maybe we shouldn't be chatting about this stuff over broadband." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Yeah, come into Medical if you want to talk." <> Tank says, "Not at th' moment, no. Ah'll leave 'im be." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "I meant to us, but..." (New BB message (4/66) posted to 'Autobot' by Backblast: Current status of Optimus Prime) Scales is curled up on a recharge slab with a datapadd, looking through data as she nibbles on an energoodie. Primus knows where she gets them all. Tank enters the Medical Bay. It's hard to tell what expression he has on his face, due to the faceplate on the lower half. Something about him screams 'All business' right now, though. Backblast finishes re-sending the message with a soft sigh. "It's so much easier being a sniper." me muses to Scales. "Don't have to worry about morale, that kind of thing." Scales huffs a bit of a chuckle. "Yeah. Y'can't really talk on broadband like y'would atta bar," she says absently. "But it's also... most people don't know enough t'even know what we're doin'. Tryin' t'explain doesn't help 'em much." Backblast sends a radio transmission. Backblast nods to Tank when he notices him. "Morning." Backblast sends a radio transmission. Tank looks around a bit. He nods to Backblast. "Mornin'. So, Prime's... not himself, that's why he sounded... well, let's be blunt, like me?" Scales blinks a few times as she looks up at Tank, then scootches a little bit away, curling tighter around her datapadd as she works. Backblast chuckles and nods "Pretty much. I thought the same thing myself." he says, offering a mug of energon tea to Tank. Tank sighs a bit, sounding rather relieved. "That's... better th'n th' scenarios Ah had rustlin' 'round in m' head." Backblast sends a radio transmission. Scales sighs and uncurls, hopping down from the slab to head to her workbench nearby. "I was pretty worried," she admits. "That was... pretty much outta nowhere." Tank looks down at the little dino-cassette and reaches into subspace, pulling out an ener-goodie dispenser. He kneels down and offers one to her. "Yeah. 'Specially after th' talk Prime 'nd Ah had recently." Backblast nods, sipping his drink. "Right? But that's... the nature of the beast we're working with here." He sniffs. "Some part of me says I shouldn't be enjoying it. But... when the pressure's on, it's do-or-someone-dies, that's... what I got into medical for. That beautiful moment when the team, all working on their own part, just... pulls together." Scales sniffs delicately at the energoodie, then accepts it. "We did manage a clinical trial lately, and had some success," she frowns. "But only in preventing new infections, not cleaning up an' curing 'tablished ones." She nibbles on the goodie. "Still, it's progress. One thing at a time." She's half talking to herself, half reassuring Tank. Backblast sends a radio transmission. Backblast nods to Scales. "We should innoculate ourselves, once we've ascertaineed if it provides lasting protection." Backblast says, turning to look at a small cage of petro-rats, most of whom were contaminated in the breach the other day. "These little buggers are all healthy, though. Haven't given them a second dose of nucleosis yet." Tank stands back up and looks at Backblast. "If y' need more 'Bots t' test... Ah volunteer. Anythin' t' help Prime 'nd th' rest 'f th' crew." Scales rubs her head with a paw and hehs. "Warlord offered, too." Backblast sighs nods "Yeah." He says, with a sniff. "It's appreciated. We'll let you know but I don't want any unneccesary risks." Scales nods. "We're really tryin' to limit it. There's... there's really a long list of people already infected. I guess at some point, though, we'll have to trial a vaccine.." She sounds reluctant even for that much. Tank nods a bit and finds a seat. "What 're th' 'ffects 'f Nucleon? What does it do t' ya?" Backblast ticks the list off "Achy joints. Loss of desire to transform. Loss of ability to transform. Incompatibility with the T-Cog, permanently. Aggression. Clouded decision making. Increased strength. Faster reflexes." Backblast adds "Eventually, complete and total inability to move." Tank considers for a moment, raises an eyeridge and almost looks to smile. "Sounds like it would make me a better me. Until I stop movin', that is." Scales nods along with the list, then turns to blink at Tank. "Op hit me," she says quietly. "An threatened Ratchet an' Backblast." Backblast nods "Apart from the clouded decision making, the inability to transform..." he says, nodding to Scales. "Don't let word out, yeah? Optimus isn't that sort of mech, if word got out that he did that - even under the influence of nucleosis - then it would be a huge blow to morale." Tank looks to Scales and nods. "Ah'm already 'ggressive. Mah decision-makin' ain't th' best anyway. Ah'm decently strong, but slow. On Cybertron, mah vehicle mode's almost useless. It's better suited f'r Earth." He winces when he hears about the violence. "Then Ah'd make sure t' seclude mahself when not doin' missions. Ah'm not th' most social 'Bot around." Scales growls. "It's not worth it." She turns away from the conversation to go perch at her bench again. Backblast shrugs a bit to Tank. "Man if you think your altmode is useless here on cybertron, you got shit to learn, son." He chuckles, moving to an open area of the medbay and transforming. "We've got similar altmodes, man. You just need to think a bit more strategically... I get that you're more the tactical kind, but a -tiny- bit of strategic positioning before you go tactical would work wonders for you." With the classic transformation cog noise, Backblast folds into a Panhard ERC-90 Sagaie scout car Backblast adds "Smaller gun, thinner armour, 70mph top speed compared to you're, what, 55-60? Not that much difference. Just need to think, especially now that Cybertron is coming alive." Tank laughs out loud. "Son? Ah'm 's old 's Kup. Not many mechs around that c'n say that. As f'r tactical... I shoot until I reach mah target, then punch 'em until they stop movin'. Ain't nothin' tactical 'bout how I fight." He clears his vocals. "Top speed in vehicle mode is actually 'bout 120." Tank transforms into his Chevy Caprice mode. With the classic transformation cog noise, Backblast unfolds into a robot. Backblast nods "That's a useful form here on Cybertron. Wheels are good here, now the roads are rebuilding." Scales pulls up some data and begins building a spreadsheet, analyzing information and grumbling wordlessly under her breath. The Chevy Caprice transforms into a big brown robot! Tank frowns a bit. "Listen, Scales, ah dind't mean t' torque y' off." He then nods to Backblast. "Maybe now, ya may be right." Backblast returns to his own experiments, peering into a scope. "I almost don't want to re-innoculate these guys with the nucleosis contamination." He indicates the petro-rats. Scales pauses her work and blows out a huff of smoke. "I wasn't gonna do it when Prime was talkin' about it, I'm not gonna do it fer anybody else either." She wipes a paw at an optic. "Gonna make a cure, an' that's that." She sniffles, then turns back to work. Tank nods a bit. "Ah'll let you two g't back t' work." Backblast nods "I'll let him know you visited, to make sure he was OK." Tank waves back as he walks out the Medbay. "Thanks." Scales looks up just long enough to nod a goodbye. Log session ending at 15:38:29 on Sunday, 26 May 2019.